Red Hood has a Heart
by Created to Write
Summary: I based this off of Batman: Under the Red Hood. I'm not one for putting language in stories, so there isn't any of that. Also, the fight scenes (and there will be some) aren't all gory. Except maybe one. If you know Jason's story, you know what part I mean. A twist to Jason's story.
1. His Tutor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything exempt my OC, Lucy. The story is a bit of an AU to the original.  
**

**Jason Todd is one of my favorite characters from DC, so I made this fan ****fic for him since I have yet to read a Jason love story. I got the idea from Skillet's song 'Lucy.' I didn't know what the song meant.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jason?"

Jason Todd looks up to see the prettiest girl in his English class, maybe the whole school, next to his desk.

"Yeah, Lucy?" He asks, trying to get a few more z's in before Science. That was the only class he was good at, thanks to Bruce.

"Do you need help with homework?" Lucy asks. Jason sits up.

"Maybe. Why would you want to know?" He replies, nervous. He was surprised Lucy was still talking to _him!_

"Ms. Niel told me that your grades aren't improving. She suggested that I tutor you after school." Lucy explains.

"You're probably to busy to help." Jason says, putting his head back on his desk. He wraps his arm around his head and blocks the class out.

"No, I can make time." Lucy replies. Jason chuckles.

"That's what all the others said." he informs, "And where are they now? It's just the same now as before."

_BRINGGGGG!_

"You can at least let me try," Lucy presses, "are you okay with that?"

"You sure can try." Jason agrees. Lucy giggles a little and goes out of the class. Jason smacks himself on the head.

_Stupid! You could have said _something_ nice!_ Jason tells himself. Then Lucy comes back.

"Is tonight okay? I have free time then." Lucy asks poking her head through the doorway. Jason just nods.

"Great. My dad can pick us up after school." Then she leaves for her next class. Jason texts Bruce that he'll be late for patrol. He has a new tutor.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the Jason I'm going with. He's a bit of an outsider and has a rogue like ****attitude. But they are in... ninth grade? Something like that.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Her House

**Disclaimer: Lucy is my character, the rest is DC's. **

**Not much to say for this one, slight time gap, the rest of the day is unknown of what happens.**

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to start with first?" Lucy asks Jason. They were in her living room with all of the textbooks and folders splayed out in front of them on the floor. Jason looks them over and picks up the Math folder.

"I have lots of homework to make up from here." He admits. He opens it up on the coffee table and takes out the first assignment. As Jason gets started, Lucy goes to the kitchen.

"I'll make some snacks." Lucy offers.

"Don't you have a cook to do that?" Jason asks without looking up. Her family was rich, like Bruce.

"I get my own snacks after school." Lucy replies from the kitchen. Jason hears the fridge open and then a few cupboards. Jason speeds through problems.

"So, you said your dad would pick us up. Why didn't he?" He asks again.

"He said he would. But _apparently_ he had another meeting and sent my nanny instead." Lucy says, slightly disgusted.

"And, your mom?" Jason pries. Lucy comes back over with two plates each with a sandwich, chips, a pickle, and a glass of milk.

"On a business trip, to Asia." She answers, setting the plates down. "Bon a petit."

"Can you look this over? I'm almost done." Jason says after taking a bite out of his pickle. Lucy skims over the page, going over every step in the equations.

"Jason, these are right." Lucy states, astonished, "I was away for ten minutes and you got most of this assignment done, correctly." She bites into her sandwich. "Huh."

"What do you mean, 'huh'?" Jason asks.

"How do you have bad grades, if you know what you're doing?" She asks him. He shrugs.

"I don't get my homework done on time, as you can see." He states, motioning to the floor strewn with papers. "And I don't get enough sleep at night. That's why I sleep during work time."

"Oh, so you only have late homework to turn in. No studying needed?" Lucy asks.

"Exactly." Jason agrees. Lucy thinks for a moment, eating a few chips in the process.

"Well, I think we should start with the assignments that should have been turned in a long time ago and work back from there. Sound good?" Lucy decides. Jason nods and shuffles through the papers.

"Okay, this one. . . this one. . . definitely this one. . ." Jason mumbles to himself as he sorts every other paper in front of him. "I think these are the ten latest and these," he says, heaving the second stack of papers onto the coffee table, "are the top twenty in the middle."

"I'm guessing these left," Lucy gestures to the pile left on the blue carpet.

"-are from last week." they finish together.

"Jinx!" Jason yells before Lucy, "You own me a soda." He says, proud. She gets up without hesitation.

"I'll be right back. You start on the Top Ten Latest while I get the 'soda' as you call it." Lucy teases.

Ten assignments later, Jason gets stuck. Lucy comes over from her English project when she sees him stare at one paper for at least three minutes.

"Stuck on something?" She asks looking at the paper.

"Yeah, this is an art project. We were picking a painting to do it on in class. I picked a painting, but I have to look at it to finish the project." Jason explains.

"Which picture did you decide on?" Lucy asks.

"The one called _Starry Night_." Jason answers.

"We have that one!" Lucy tells him.

"Really? Can I see it?" He replies.

"Yeah. It's in the library." Lucy grabs his hand and pulls him towards the hallway.

"Wait," Jason stops her, "I might have other things I'll need to research for, so. . ." Lucy catches on and picks up the smaller stack of papers.

"So let's move there." She says, setting her plate on top of the papers. He mimics her and follows her through the house.

* * *

**I couldn't have it where Jason isn't smart. He is. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise.**

**Yes, Lucy is a sweet heart if you haven't noticed. Bad boy/Sweet heart cliche. It happens even to Jason.**


	3. His Tour

**Well, this chapter is not finished. If you have a suggestion, by all means.  
**

**Disclaimer, again: Lucy is of my creation. Jason and all other things DC belong to... you get my point.**

* * *

_-The combination of swirling dark and light can only come from-_

I write out my essay on Silent Night. It has to be one full sheet of paper long: two full pages. I write and scribble until I believe I can type it out on the computer back home. But I'm not so sure.

"Hey Lucy." I ask. She looks up from her book. "Can you read this? It sounds choppy." She walks over and takes the paper. After scanning it, she hands it back.

"It's good. Not choppy at all. Excepting this sentence. You can drop it completely." She tells me pointing.

"Thanks." I say and start to erase the short sentence. I reread it.

_Sounds better._

She returns to her seat and picks up the yellow book. After about an hour, most of my assignments are complete. I'm putting away my folders, when Lucy snaps her book closed.

"How about a tour? It'll give us a chance to stretch our legs." She asks me. I just shrug and follow her out of the library. "You already saw the foyer, living room, library, and one of the west wing hallways." she starts. I walk behind her and look around at what she points out.

Using observation skills I've had since I was little, I notice how her house is similar to mine. It's a huge mansion with a garden in the back with a flowers side and a vegetable side. Fruit trees along the edge and a grove here and there of oak and maple. The rooms are arranged like back home, only different wood and designs. Where are study would be, they have a sitting area. The house doesn't have an elevator but lots and lots of stairs. Soon, Lucy has to stop.

"I guess you haven't been to every part of your house in one day." I chirp. She nods and sits on the sofa.

"At least not in the time we've spent going around." She tells me. I scoff and look at the time.

"I should probably be getting back." I say. She nods, sadly. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure. You still need to finish all that work." She replies. "I'll call my driver. He'll give you a ride."

* * *

**Done! So how is it?**

**Some of the characters have something to say:**

**Damian: CtW needs criticism in her reviews. So do it! Review CtW and tell what's good or bad and other stuff or-**

**Alfred: Young man, you know the rules Master Bruce had set for your, er, habits.**

**Damian: Sorry Alfred. But seriously, CtW wants to become a better writer and reviews will get her there.**

**Jason: Wait, Damian, you aren't even in this story. Why are you here?**

**Damian: Uh...**


End file.
